


See you again.

by A_Deliberate_Stranger



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Avalance has risen, Emotional Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I've been sad over the lack of fics so I did this, Protective Sara Lance, They cuddle in this guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Deliberate_Stranger/pseuds/A_Deliberate_Stranger
Summary: Avalance fluff and cuteness but also Sara working through being used to being alone (ft. vulnerable both of them). They also look back on when they realized they like each other (aka 3x09, the episode that killed me and they haven't even kissed yet).





	See you again.

Exhausted. Sara was having the longest day she’d had in awhile. The Legends had just made it back from a mission that felt like it went on forever. She made sure everyone got on board, and then ducked out to her room. Without much thought, she let herself collapse onto the bed. That’s when she heard grunt and realized that Ava was in fact, in her bed. 

  


“You’re here?” Sara was genuinely surprised. It was the good kind of surprise though. Something she didn’t know she needed. 

  


“I figured you might want some company.” Ava stated, then added, “I made myself comfortable.” Ava recognized the look on Sara’s face. “Come on.” Ava moved to help Sara remove her shoes, and then out of her White Canary costume. Sara shuttered at the touch, once she was down to her underwear. Ava knew it wasn’t out of being exposed, but rather, the idea that she was there. 

  


“Thank you.” Sara was still getting used to the whole, ‘someone is there to take care of her’ thing. She pulled on a t-shirt and crawled into Ava’s lap. “I love you.” Sara whispered, her fingers dancing on Ava’s cheek. 

  


“I love you more.” Ava replied, ready to fight over loving her more. But Sara’s answer surprised her. 

  


“I know. You always show me. I wish I showed you more, too. I’m sorry.” Sara could barely get it out, but she just  _ had _ to apologize. She felt bad. That’s when Ava shifted her so that Sara was straddling her, and they were face to face.

  


Ava kissed her, then pulled back and looked her right in the eyes. “Look, you go through a lot. You have. Alone. And I know you don’t  _ need _ me. But I want to be here, because I love you. I love being around you, and doing nothing. Or  _ something.  _ And you show me all the time.” 

  


“Really, like when I’m giving you mind-blowing sex?” 

  


Ava huffed. “I’m trying to be romantic, here. Please let me finish.” Sara shot her a look, then conceded. “As I was saying, you changed my life. By being some woman, giving me a hard time. Because you tell me about your ridiculous hobbies. Because you put your hand on the small of my back when you sense I’m nervous. And because you accept my fears.” When Ava finishes rambling, Sara, speechless, just kisses her. Holding someone in her arms who she felt she could bare her soul to, was everything. 

  


“‘Gives you a hard time?’ Please, you’re the one who called me an idiot. Like 3 times.” Sara said, after a moment. 

  


“Yeah, because you literally BROKE TIME.” 

  


“Which I wouldn’t have had to do if---” Sara is interrupted when Nate enters. Ava stands and Sara falls to the ground.

  


“Hi, Captain.” Nate looked like he’d rather be literally anything else. He covers his eyes with his hand.

  


“Nate. Don’t. Just go. Please.” Sara turned to face him, and stood up. 

  


Nate spoke with his eyes still covered. “Right. Okay. Hey Ava! What brings you here?” Ava was about to respond, but Sara just physically pushed him out. 

  


Sara turned to Ava and walked towards her. “I’m sorry.” 

  


“It’s fine. Really.” Beat. “You know, it wouldn’t be so bad to just… tell them.”  Ava reasoned. 

  


“Yeah. I mean they probably already know? Right?” Sara laughed. She really wasn’t sure. 

  


Previously, they’d decided not to hide their relationship, but out of being professional, they weren’t exactly open, either.  Sara got into bed, and Ava sat down on the other side. Also, Ava for the life of her, couldn’t figure out why Sara was being protective of her, towards the team. Ava figured it wouldn’t hurt to ask.

  


“It’s not because you don’t make me happier than anything.” 

  


“I was hoping that wasn’t the case…” 

  


“It’s because I’m scared they still won’t like you. When they first met you, when we first met, we tried to kill each other.” Sara sat up and played with Ava’s hair. “Also are you staying?”

  


“Do you want me to?” Ava said as she leaned down to straddle Sara.

  


Sara shook her head. Bashfully, she replied, “I always want you to stay. But don’t go out of your way.” 

  


It was Ava’s turn to shake her head. “You’re my number one priority.”

  


She took her pants off, and was getting to her shirt and bra when they both heard Gideon’s voice, “Captain Lance?” 

  


Sara rolled her eyes, and didn’t let go of Ava. “Yes, Gideon. This better be an emergency.” 

  


Beat. “It’s not.” 

  


Ava would have laughed, if she was thinking about anything but Sara in bed. 

  


Gideon continued, “I locked your door.” 

  


Sara thanked Gideon, and then continued her quest to get both her and Ava naked. 

  


The next morning, Ava had to wake up before Sara, and she took a moment to breathe the moment in. She thought about the first moment she realized she had a  _ tiny _ crush. It was back when Sara totally needed her help. When she was sitting at her desk in the Time Bureau, and had a decision to make. The decision changed her life. It was that moment where she had to go back. Because she realized it’s what Sara would do. Ava would never forget the soft surprise on Sara’s face when she said “You came back?” As she learned more and more, Ava was torn up over everything Sara had gone through, and she made a vow that Sara would never be alone again, and she’d be there for her in any capacity necessary. Sara liking her back was just a bonus. Sara interrupted her memory by rolling over and kissing her on the cheek. 

  


“Have fun at work.” Sara rolled back over, not ready to get up. “You’re welcome to showed here, you know. You wouldn’t have to get up so early.” 

  


Ava laughed, “Yeah, and be caught in my towel by Mr. Heywood? No thank you.” 

  


“But I could join you.” Sara hated using a cliche, but hey, she did really want to join. 

  


“Would you stop distracting me please? We both have jobs to do.” Ava smirked.

  


Ava made her way to Sara’s bedside, took her hand, and kissed it. “I love you. See you again.”


End file.
